


Feet Firmly Planted

by theacedennis



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Feet Firmly Planted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electrictwizist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictwizist/gifts).



It felt good. It felt good not to be running anymore. It felt good to be with him. It felt good to finally have it all settled. 

She felt guilty feeling this happy with her love life, for the first time since the boat, when Jen was gone so suddenly from them.

She heard Pacey stirring in the bed, but she continued looking out the window. Birds and flowers and trees all seemed happier and lovelier. She felt silly feeling that way, but she could finally begin the rest of her life.

She could finally stop running. She was home.


End file.
